


Just a Nightmare

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mettaton is a Sweetheart, Nightmares, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, reader's gender is up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Mettaton helps you feel better after you wake up from a horrible nightmare.





	Just a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/gifts).



> I felt like writing some Mettaton/Reader stuff, so after posting this on Tumblr, I decided to post it here. Don't worry; I'm not leaving Papyton behind. I'm just trying something different.
> 
> Credit goes to lesbianpapyrus for the prompt.

You wake up with a shuddering gasp. Just a few seconds ago, your mind was in what felt like utter hell, but as your mind adjusts to being awake, you notice that everything seems to be all right now. You’re in your bedroom, beneath the nice, warm blankets, pressed against some smooth metal and silicone that you know belongs to the man you love.

Curiously, you glance over at him; his eyes are still closed, despite the sun having recently risen. The clock is next; according to the numbers on display, it’s still pretty early in the morning.

Even though you know he’s going to wake up soon, the dreams you just went through… those are the kinds of dreams you would never wish on anyone. Your body shudders a little as the memories of the nightmare creep up on you; before you know it, you’ve flipped yourself onto your stomach and buried your face in the pillow, sobbing like the things you saw and heard actually happened.

You aren’t sure how long you spend like this; time seems to be a blur when you’re really upset like this. The emotions have such a hold on you that you don’t even notice the sound of machinery beginning to hum.

It’s only when you hear a concerned mechanical voice saying your name that you finally look up.

He’s fully awake now, and the look on his face is just as worried as his voice sounded. As soon as he notices the tears in your eyes, he gently reaches out to you. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Mettaton… I–” you take a loud, deep breath, still trembling slightly “–had a bad dream…”

It takes him no time to wrap his arms around you and hold you close. You feel the smooth metal of his hand gently rubbing your back as he speaks softly to you.

“It was just a dream, sweetie. Everything is going to be all right.” He’s silent for a brief moment after that, but then he speaks again. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Deciding you would feel better if you told him about it, you nod, and begin describing it.

As you do this, trying to keep your composure, Mettaton looks progressively more horrified. He’s known you for long enough that he knows that the things you’re describing are among some of your darkest fears; you can still remember times in which he had to help you calm down whenever things became too much.

By the end of your description, your eyes are brimming with new tears, and your voice is threatening to break. “And… and then I woke up.”

At this point, he looks almost as upset as you do. “Sweetheart…” As soon as he pulls up the blanket a little more and starts kissing the tears away from your eyes, you let yourself lose composure once more. All the while, he gently whispers reassuring things to you, telling you that it was just a bad dream, and that you’re safe, and that he won’t let any harm come to you.

“I have plenty of bodyguards on call,” he says. “And beyond that, Dr. Alphys recently installed some new defensive features in my body. I hope it never has to come to that, but if it does, I will gladly protect you with everything I have.”

“Thank you…” You can’t help but worry about not being able to return the favor, since his body is pretty tough compared to yours; then again, you know from experience that there are plenty of ways to show your love for someone.

For several minutes more, the two of you just lie there in each other’s arms. He continues to rub your back and whisper comforting words, all while kissing your tears away. Even as you cry, you feel the weight of your emotions being lifted away little by little; you’re glad you told him about the nightmare, since you feel just a little more free now.

After a while, the horror of your subconscious has all but faded away, replacing itself with the safety and comfort of knowing that you’re here in reality, safe in your home with someone who loves you. You can still remember how some of your friends initially tried to warn you that dating Mettaton might not be the best idea, because, for various reasons, it’s not always easy to date a celebrity. As much as you trust your friends, you still decided to give Mettaton a chance; thanks to moments like this one, you’ll always be glad you did.

Mettaton eventually pulls back a little and goes to stand up. “Perhaps you would feel better if you had some breakfast…” He gives you that smile that just screams _I’m planning something._ “Breakfast in bed, perhaps?”

“Really?” A shiver of excitement runs down your spine; even though part of you wants to tell him that you don’t mind eating breakfast at the table, there’s still that part of you that just can’t resist an opportunity to feel spoiled.

“Darling, after what you had to deal with in your dreams, you absolutely deserve something like this.” He takes your hand. “Is there anything else I can do before I go get that started for you?”

You do, in fact, have one request; part of you thinks it’s kind of random, but it would still help you relax even further. “Well, if it’s all right… would you sing something for me?”

He smiles and pulls up the blanket even further. “Certainly. Any specific requests?”

You shake your head. “Just anything you can think of. I just really love your voice…” Deep down, you try not to giggle as you remember how he once joked about having the voice of a siren, before looking you in the eye with a smirk and saying “awooga”. That had left you laughing for quite a while.

There’s a spark in his eyes, undoubtedly from getting the chance to both show off his talent and comfort his partner in one fell swoop. “Well then, beautiful…” He sets a hand on your shoulder. “Here’s one I know you love.”

After a deep breath for show (and concentration), his voice begins to float through the air. Your heart flutters and a couple tears of joy roll down your face; he’s singing a love song that he knows is one of your favorites. Mettaton truly is a magical, talented entertainer; sometimes he can get an audience singing and dancing with upbeat, electrified intensity, while other times, he can be sweet and gentle, even when performing to an audience of one. Both times, he definitely presents himself as a natural in that role.

You close your eyes and allow yourself to focus only on the current moment, on Mettaton’s hand gently resting on your shoulder as his voice serenades you with a tune that’s special to your heart. Deep down, you can’t help but start coming up with ways to return the favor later on.

Once he’s done with the song, you can feel him give your forehead a soft kiss. “Just relax for now, my love. I’ll be right back.”

Even as he walks away and leaves you alone in the bedroom, you still feel warm inside. With your eyes still closed, you let yourself start to drift off a little. Although shades of your nightmare want to poke at the corners of your mind, it’s ultimately drowned out by how comfortable the bed is, and how quiet the morning is, and especially the sensation of just how loved you feel.

You’re in a very light doze - nowhere near close enough to dreamland - when you start picking up a lovely scent. As it grows louder and louder, you can also hear the sound of footsteps. You can’t hold back a smile.

“I hope you’re still hungry, darling~” He walks into the room, and you open your eyes as you sit up; he’s carrying a tray with your favorite breakfast on it. Your eye wanders to his apron, and you can’t resist laughing a little. Mettaton has a number of aprons that he likes to choose from when he cooks; the one he’s wearing now is an official _Cooking with a Killer Robot_ apron, with the phrase “have chainsaw, will carve” printed on it.

The sight and smell of the food makes your mouth water. “Thank you, Mettaton!”

“You are very welcome, gorgeous.” He sets the tray down before grinning at you. “And for the record, if you would like to return the favor later on, I gladly accept hugs and kisses as payment.”

Giggling, you start in on your food. By now, the intense fear that you’d experienced not more than an hour ago has become little more than a distant memory; in its place is safety and happiness, and it’s all thanks to the most glamorous man you know.


End file.
